


途中

by AMnaoobeln



Category: Fate/EXTRA CCC - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMnaoobeln/pseuds/AMnaoobeln
Summary: 宇宙航行请注意交通安全~
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer & Kishinami Hakuno
Kudos: 2





	途中

王是任性的。  
何况是这位英雄中的英雄王呢？  
平时习惯了，不过，偶尔任性的作为难免会招致意料之外的后果。  
好比这次的跳跃航法，无论怎么看都是搞砸了吧？  
按预计应该到达全新的未来都市，却降落在了不明区域。然而肇事者毫无自觉，反是饶有兴味地打量身处的未知空间。  
她默默叹气，集中精神观察自己和从者所在的方位。  
这个地方很熟悉。  
远方悬浮着的光体——它似乎是整个空间的光源，从其中核心不断发散的光芒温柔地包裹着光体，形成了缓缓旋转的光球。  
像是巨大的光子结晶，她曾经见过的。  
这种熟悉感……是Mooncell。  
此刻，她与金色从者尚处于不安分的阴影之中——周身的一片漆黑正在窃窃私语，虽然近处只是些闪烁不停的噪点，也许是恶性情报一类的物质。目前看来，这片漆黑并没有做出什么侵犯的举动，可能同样是在打量来自异界的“不速之客”。  
感觉像是在月之背侧时的Mooncell中枢。  
可是，岸波白野已经不存在于Mooncell之中了。  
那是她与无法忘怀的伙伴共同战斗的地方。  
经历了难忘的相聚|喜悦与离别|悲伤，她绝不放弃，抗争命运到最后的地方。  
还有，樱与BB她们……  
而这里……她垂下眼帘，目光落在噪点已经侵染的地方。

他自然清楚原因是自己的慢心，那又怎样？  
固然变故因他而起，至少看起来没有那么糟糕，甚至可以说相当有趣——这场类似于“故地重游”般的未知旅途。  
自己御主显然注意到了这个空间的怪异，与Mooncell月之背侧的相似处暂且不提，那些蠢蠢欲动的脏东西更算不上什么……非要说的话，重点在于那些正被噪点渐渐侵蚀的“尸体”。  
他看了一眼就知道是什么了。  
那是他的“御主”——被侵蚀的尸体些与少女有着完全相同的面孔与着装，或是被折断手脚的扭曲姿势，或是被肆意蹂躏的可怜身躯，有些尸体被折腾得面目全非，也有的被堆积在同一处，但都不用再确认身份了。  
这片漆黑里，说不定全是她的尸体——迎来死亡结局的岸波白野的下场。  
看似坟场，实质上根本就是垃圾数据的回收站。  
不过他不关心成千上百尸体的死因，这只能说明这些“岸波白野”都不够格成为他的御主。  
吉尔伽美什余光瞟向身边的御主，心情格外愉悦。  
那么，她要怎么做呢？

“吉尔！”栗发的少女神色坚毅，“走吧！”  
即使是这样的不明局面，也依然选择前进吗？  
哈，真是狂妄……该说，不愧是他的Master吗？那么作为她的Servant，自己也该——  
“哼，当然。”吉尔伽美什笑着与她并行，“就让我看看你能做到什么地步吧，Master！”

**Author's Note:**

> 想要表现出两人是彼此对等的同伴感觉，如果有传达出来真是太好了——没有的话是我不够努力(╥╯^╰╥)，望君海涵！  
> （原草稿被我弄到莫名其妙的地方找不到不得不回忆原情节重写一遍后的几个月，我找到了原版QAQ）  
> 金女主的妙点不只在于两人的年龄身份，最赞的点果然还是他们的关系——蘑菇的原作够甜了，我只是想写点小东西。


End file.
